


Perfection

by ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: You and Sonny getting ready together for a night out in tight quarters.





	

“Sonny could you move? I need to plug this in.” You pushed past his long arms and plugged in your curling wand.

You were already regretting agreeing to go to this gala with Sonny. Big parties weren’t your thing, and getting ready for them took you a lifetime. Correction, it took _you_ a lifetime, but it took Sonny _forever_. You didn’t understand why, he wasn’t the one that made sure their face was perfectly primed, eye shadow nicely blended in, eyeliner expertly applied, not to mention having your lips on point. Yes, he had his hair to gel and face to shave, but how long could that take? If you were Sonny Carisi, the answer was as long as it possibly could.

“Doll, I need to get my gel outta the cupboard.” He opened up the cupboard-come-mirror that you two were currently sharing. You were in the middle of curling your hair, and thankfully you had finished the curl you were working on when he obstructed your view.

“Babe, you already gelled your hair. You don’t need any more.” You elbowed your way back in front of the mirror. Sonny nudged you slightly, jockeying for a position himself.

“Yeah, but I missed a spot!” You looked up at him. That man hadn’t missed a spot at all. His hair was perfectly styled, yet he still wanted to put more product in his hair. You put the curling wand down and touched his arm.

“ _Dominick_. Stop. It’s perfect just the way it is.” He raised his eyebrows. He always did when you called him by his proper name.

“Really? Are you sure?” He started patting down his hair. You reached up and kissed his cheek.

“Yes. Really.” He smiled. “And if you put even one more drop of gel in your hair, you’re not getting any later tonight.” Sonny gasped.

“Yes ma’am.” He scooted over, and you finished curling your hair. Finally, Sonny moved out of view of the mirror, and you set up your makeup. You were able to get your foundation and brows on, and primed your eyes. You were just finishing up blending in your shadow, when Sonny popped up again.

“Sorry Doll, I need a few more minutes.” You sighed. Great. You still had to put your eyeliner on, and it wasn’t going to be easy if you had _He-Who-Would-Not-Stand-Still_ bouncing around beside you.

“Fine, Sonny. But if you make me mess up, not only will you not get any later, I won’t do that thing with my tongue you love so much.” He chuckled.

“Damn Y/N. Dem’s fightin’ words.” You shook your head.

“ _Dem’s_ true words.” You looked up at him. “I mean it. I need to concentrate.” He smiled.

“Copy that, Doll.” You went back to putting on your eyeliner. The trick to getting the perfect wing was practice—practice and figuring out what works for you. Currently what worked for you was not having your boyfriend moving his lanky arms around to your side of the counter, grabbing your—

“ _Dominick Carisi Junior_! Have you been using my moisturizer this entire time??” He flinched and hung his head. Your container had been running low lately, and you had no idea how, since you hadn’t varied in the amount you used. You hadn’t even thought of Sonny using it.

“Guilty…it just makes my skin feel so nice.” You sighed.

“You could have asked! I don’t mind sharing, y’know.” He smiled sheepishly.

“As long as you’re only sharing your heart with me.” You rolled your eyes so hard at him, Barba would be proud. You kissed his cheek again.

“Now, if you’re done being cheesy, I still have to get ready.” Sonny giggled and kissed the top of your head.

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” He said as he left the bathroom, leaving you in peace to finish up. He shut the door behind him, and you got back to work. Applying makeup was a surprisingly fast task when you had no one to distract you.

Once you were satisfied with your make up, you put on your dress and jewelry. With a final look in the mirror, you stepped out into your bedroom.

“Okay, Sonny, you’d better be ready or el—“ The look on his face stopped you in your tracks. He was staring at you, his mouth slightly agape. You started to panic. “What? What is it? Do I have lipstick on my teeth??” You needed a mirror. Stat. You turned around to go back into the bathroom, when you felt Sonny’s big hands grab at your waist and turn you back around. He held you close and was staring into your eyes.

“Y/N, no. It’s not that. It’s just…you look absolutely beautiful.” You were sure you could have melted in his arms, the way he was looking at you. You wanted to believe him. How had you lucked out with this man?

“Really? Are you sure?” He kissed you tenderly and threw your earlier words back at you.

“Yes, really. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

In that moment, you wished you could stay in his arms forever.


End file.
